


домик из карт

by Carth



Category: Secret History - Donna Tartt
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Камилла хоронит их под каменными сводами Тартара.</p>
            </blockquote>





	домик из карт

Им бы жить целую вечность; богоподобные герои со страниц книжек таких похожих на Генри денди, облачённые в белоснежные тоги (никто ведь не видит следы от крови, наспех застиранные в тесной ванной квартиры на четвёртом этаже).

Камилла трёт замёрзшие ладони о колючую шерсть молочно-белого пальто; Чарльз рядом поджимает пальцы босых ног и пьяно посмеивается. На детской площадке никого, Камиллу это странно умиротворяет; обнаженные лодыжки мельтешат перед глазами переплетениями малахитовых вен.

— Нам бы ближе к солнцу, Милли. На золотой колеснице, – Чарльз лениво перебирает её пальцы; Камилла знает, что им не добраться и до изумрудной кромки дуба. 

Камилла хоронит их под каменными сводами Тартара. 

***

На чаепитие в квартиру Чарльз притаскивает — белоснежные пальцы на рукаве черного пальто — кипучую смесь Джека-потрошителя и кровавого принца колледжских вечеринок. Камилла и не волновалась бы, но незнакомец декламирует Илиаду; в волосах юноши последние лучи заходящего солнца вспыхивают пламенем жертвенных костров.

Мир вокруг разлетается карточным домиком.

— И глупые-глупые мы внутри.

***

Фрэнсис кутается в тонкий плед, передергивая острыми плечами время от времени; дождливый июнь обрушивается на них удушающей влажностью и иссякающим запасом ирландского виски.

У Фрэнсиса все тело болит и ноет, но Камилла рядом поглаживает по огненным прядям и утыкается носом в бледную щеку; Чарльз где-то пьёт, как всегда — Камилла и Фрэнсис как всегда ждут блудного сына; грех висит над ними свинцовыми тучами.

— Милли, наш карточный домик давно рухнул, — Фрэнсису тошно от извечной ревности на дне маслянистых зрачков и собственной глупости; Фрэнсису тошно, потому что в кои-то веки он поверил, что может хорошо закончить ( Фрэнсис все ещё ведётся на глаза с поволокой и изящно очерченный рот). 

Камилла молчит; Камилла знает, что даже солнечный мальчик Фрэнсис тонет с ними в водах Стикса.

В представлении Камиллы такие, как они, героями не становятся; навечно остаются под землёй и пеплом детских надежд.

***

— Ты могла бы выйти за меня, — Фрэнсис щурит лисьи глаза, да пальцы тонкие заламывает. Камилла не помнит за ним такой нервозности; или просто за годы в разлуке она забывает его черты, как забывает иногда синеву глаз Генри или яркий румянец на щеках Банни. 

Камилла откровенно плохо справляется с жизнью; Камилла кутается в старые свитера брата и стрижёт волосы под мальчика (они больше не отливают жидким золотом). 

У Фрэнсиса тот самый адвокат где-то за грудиной (Камилла знает, что иногда его вытесняет блеклый образ Чарльза) и фото Присциллы в кошельке; Фрэнсис как-то говорит, что с радостью бы сжёг её; Камилле не очень понятно, про что он: жену или фото.

— Нет, милый. Я все также беспросветно люблю Генри, — Камилле плохо и грустно, потому что у неё мантра в голове заела: "оторви и выбрось, оторви и выбрось" — не получается.

— А я Чарльза люблю, но ты это знаешь, – смех у Фрэнсиса все такой же; тонкие пальцы окрашиваются в кроваво-красный сок вишни.

Деревья в Бостоне уже старые, ягод не дают; пустоцветы.

Карточные домики падают перманентно в воды Стикса.


End file.
